


Infinity (A Lilo Paynlinson Fanfiction)

by Lesthetic



Series: ~INTERTWINED LOVE~ [2]
Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Top Liam, True Love, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesthetic/pseuds/Lesthetic
Summary: One abusive boyfriend, one sad teacher, one psychiatrist, one author, one loving sister and a small-scale singer. What will happen when their lives are pushed together? To be precise, what HAPPENED when their lives mixed up? You know Harry and Hazel. Now its time for Louis and Liam. Take a seat and put on your seatbelts cause we're taking a flashback. Into infinity.*Book Two of 'Intertwined Love' series. Read this only after reading the first book, i.e., 'Hope: A Harry Styles Fanfiction'.





	Infinity (A Lilo Paynlinson Fanfiction)

**13\. 03. 2014**

**Louis**

I sighed and hugged myself tighter as I walked back home. I was late. And not just a little bit late, but a big fat one hour late.  _He_  was going to be angry. I glanced at my watch as I approached the door to my house. 8:30 pm. Fuck. I pushed the key into the keyhole. I should have been used to this now but I wasn’t. I never would be. I entered the house trying to make as little noise as possible. Ethan, my boyfriend was probably in our room drunk shit. I hung my coat and went to the kitchen. Unscrewing the bottle cap, I put the bottle to my mouth. It was then that I saw him. He was standing in the shadows leaning against the wall at the end of he staircase with a glass bottle in his hand. There was a time when seeing his muscular frame used to cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach. But now it only sent shivers down my spine making me terrified. The bottle involuntarily slipped from my hand and hit the floor.

“Late again, Louis?” he slurred. “I-I....Mr. Smith had me w-working overtime today...” I managed to splutter. Though I experienced this almost every day now, I could never get used to it. Ethan stumbled towards me and slammed me into the kitchen wall gripping my neck and making me splutter for breath.

“I had very clearly specified that I wanted to back home before 7:30. And what time have you come home at? It is 8:45. You’ve been a bad bad boy Louis, haven’t you?” Ethan sneered. He smashed the bottle on the wall making me flinch. He took the broken shard of glass and slashed it on the side f my chest. He clamped a sweaty hand on my mouth as I felt a scream leave my lips. I shut my eyes tight trying to prevent tears from falling n my cheek, though they did manage to escape my eyelids.  _I deserve this. I deserve Ethan,_ I repeated to myself as I felt pain, pain and blinding pain sweep through each vein of my body.

“And do you deserve a punishment for this?” he whispered.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes s-sir.”

I struggled against Ethan’s grip as I felt blood drip from my side.

“I am coming back in a few, I want you on the bed on all fours naked by the time I come back. Understand?”

“Ye-yes sir.”

“Good. ”

Ethan finally took away his iron grip from my neck and went out of the house, probably to grab another drink. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. Tears prickled my eyes as I touched my bloody side. I was tired. Tired of everything. But this was my life, this is what I deserved. I managed to clamber up the stairs to our room. As I stripped my clothes, I just prayed to God that I survived till tomorrow. That was what I prayed to God every day. Because you just need just one moment to live an  **infinity...**


End file.
